


An Escape From Another World

by Katelena



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Bill is a dick, Bill is also thirsty for attention, Demons, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fisherman Tad, Fluff and Angst, Guys I realized how bad this story is gonna get, Hunter Bill, I'm Sorry, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Violence, Obsessive Behavior, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Rating May Change, Stockholm Syndrome, Tad is just in it for kicks, What Have I Done, minor character death?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelena/pseuds/Katelena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opening a portal to another dimension is probably not the best idea, but that didn't stop Stanley Pines. Saving his brother was the only thing he wanted to do since he felt it was the only way to right a wrong. The last thing he wanted to do however is release an all powerful, one eyed monster from its prison in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was made before I watched the _'Tale of Two Stans'_. When I did watch it, I realized I needed to go back and change up _everything_. It was a real mess so I'm sorry if anything is wrong or the Stans' names are mixed up. ^^'  
>  Also sorry for the short chapter!

They all fell onto the ground after a bright flash. The portal was all still intact as the family picked themselves up, only to stare at what came out from the blue swirling void. It was all so shocking and utterly mind blowing as a strange man stepped down from the sparking portal and picked up the journal that lay on the ground.

"Who's that?" Dipper asked, watching him peel away his head gear.

"The author of the journals, my brother." Stan spoke, staring at his twin's face.

"Is this the part where one of us faints?" Mabel asked, unable to tear her eyes away.

"Oh I'm so on it dude." Soos laughed before falling backwards onto the floor.

Dipper wasn't sure what to think of all of this as he stared at the author. The man he'd been searching for ever since he found journal three that fateful day. He was here right in front of him. He had so many questions, but before any could leave his mouth, the man let out a yell and gripped the lapels of his twin's suit.

"You _fool_! The portal is unstable, you could've ruined everything!" Stanford looked as if he wanted to murder him. Dipper could only stare at the two, but Mabel eyes were drawn to something else.

She took hold of her brother's arm and pointed without saying a word while the two elder twins hustled around telling things Dipper couldn't understand. He felt so mindless but none the less, looked to where Mabel pointed. His jaw dropped as the blue portal turned a pitch black.

"Stan...?" Mabel called out and the two stopped, staring at the portal with Mabel.

"He’s using it... Quick shut the portal down before _he_ gets through!" The author yelled and Stanley dashed to the control room.

The younger twins stared at the black void when suddenly a tiny hand popped out, reaching and grabbing around.

"What is that?" Dipper murmured out, staring in sheer awe with Mabel as the rest of it pulled itself out of the portal, a familiar laughing following it. _Bill Cipher_. But if he was here, why wasn't the world turning gray?

"He-llo gravity falls!" He laughed hysterically, a cane popping in existence and falling into his hand. "Shooting star, Glasses, Question mark, _and_ Pine tree?? How grand to see you all in one place!"

" _Bill!_ " Dipper hissed, hands curling into fists.

"That's my name kid! Did you miss me?" He leaned on his cane, the bottom of his single eye creasing upwards for a smile effect.

"No-"

"You missed me so much you can't even find the right word to admit it! I'm touched." He laughed just as another form pulled from the portal. This one was a light purple square floppy disk with a square tie and bowler hat. He reached back into the portal and pulled out a black umbrella.

Mabel turned her attention away from Bill and towards the new shape. Why did they have to be shapes? She prayed deep down that this one wasn't evil or insane.

"Oh great, join the party and steal all my spotlight." Bill commented unamused and partially annoyed.

' _What a self-centered prick,_ ' Dipper thought, making the first demon narrow his eye at the boy.

"You just tore a hole into another dimension, how could I resist?" The square chirped, giving his umbrella a twirl.

Stanford pulled the journal from his coat. "That's it!" He shouted and started to whisper in Latin when he saw another being trying to pull out from the portal, the two god like beings that were already out turned to the author.

"Glasses, stop that nonsense at once!" Bill glowered, eyes turning red along with his body.

Stanford ignored him and finished his spell, a sudden force of magic thrust the two demons back and sending what was ever coming out of the portal straight back in. The power to the machine was cut and Stanley hurried back into the room.

Bill slowly peeled himself from the wall, the two younger twins now cowering away to their elders. Mabel gripped onto her brother and held him tightly while he just stared. Usually he'd think of a plan or something, but for now his mind was blank as could be.

"Now you've really done it. And this whole town will suffer for it." Bill's body set aflame.

"Hey, wait a tad second! Is that the kid you never stop talking about?" The square peeled himself from the wall, straightening his tie and pointing at Dipper with his with umbrella. Dipper raised an eyebrow in return.

Bill's body grew slightly pink. "Tad, shut it! I'm trying to make a statement. Think of yourself lucky I didn't toss you back in that portal the moment you pulled yourself out!" The demon scolded, flames reaching up higher.

The square held his hands up and shrunk down as Stanford started to recite another spell from the journal.

“Oooh not this time!” Bill snapped his fingers and Stanford fell right asleep, falling ontop of the two kids.

Dipper groaned while Mabel kicked, both trying to wriggle themselves out. Stanley kneeled down to pull his brother off them, but Bill did the same thing for him, sending him fast asleep.

Dipper glared up at the glowing triangle who faded back into his golden color. “What do you want?!” He shouted, wanting answers.

“I’m sure you want answers, and I do have them, _buuuut_ I don’t want to listen your questions.” Bill lowered himself down in front of the boy. Tad preoccupied himself with Mabel, wiggling his umbrella just out of her reach to tease her as she was trying to grab anything that’d help pull her out.

“Come on you triangular nightmare! Cut it with the games!” Dipper pounded his fist onto the ground. Bill brought his cane under his chin and lifted his face up.

“Mmn, _no_.~” The demon lilted.

Dipper reached out to grab the triangle and poke his eye out but Bill pulled back and struck him on the head with his cane. He yelped and held the top of his head, rubbing the spot that was hit.

“I don’t know why you expect me to-” Bill was cut off by a scream of frustration from Mabel. Dipper craned his neck to look over at his sister only to see her still being teased by the square demon. Bill whapped the boy on his hand, his knuckles cracking on impact. “Pay attention to me!”

Dipper hissed and rubbed his hand. “Just go away, leave us alone!”

“No can do! I’ve been disrespected far too much in the past fifteen minutes to ‘just go away’. I think I ought to play a little game before carrying out my plans on this town, and then the rest of this world.”

“What game is that?” Dipper looked at the other, a little fearful and curious.

“You’ll see.~” He swung his cane in the air, seemingly ready to hit him in the face, before slamming it down.

Dipper squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for impact, but nothing came. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing the cane a few centimeters away from his face. The bottom of Bill’s cane poked him on the nose, the demon laughing hysterically after.

“Oh you should’ve seen your face, Pinetree!” Dipper folded his arms as the demon laughed. “Anyway,” he rolled his eye over to the boy, “time to start the game. I’ll uh, see you in the hunt, kid!” He snapped his fingers and Dipper felt the irresistible urge to sleep before he was able to question what he’d meant by ‘hunt’. His eyes unwillingly fell shut and his consciousness slipped away into a dream.

Mabel had fallen asleep with her brother so Tad was now simply poking her cheek with his umbrella, admiring how squishy it was. Bill floated over and knocked his umbrella away.

“Come on, we have work to do. Starting with them.” Bill motioned to the sleeping pile and held out his cane to the other demon. The other took hold of the cane, lending him his power through it, only watching as the Pines family slowly transformed into something else.


	2. Chapter 2

_Drip drip_. Something was dripping on his face. Dipper rubbed his forehead, letting his eyes open slowly. Staring at him from above was Mabel, holding her hand above his face so water would drip from her fingers and onto his forehead.

Where was he? Why was she wet? Wait. Are her fingers webbed?

Dipper looked back up at her face, seeing two pink fins protrude from her brown hair, right where her ears would be.

"Wakey wakey Dippy doppy." She smiled, pulling her hand away. His whole body ached for some reason as he slowly lifted himself from the ground, freezing mid way.

What the hell was up with his legs?

He slowly turned his head to see not two legs, but four. Half of his body now looked like he was in half of a deer costume. His heart pounded in his chest as he scrambled up, thinking that it may just be a costume someone stuck on his as a prank, but all legs were moving at his will.

"Surprise! You're a cervitaur!" Mabel cheered, throwing a handful of water in the air like confetti. Dipper flailed his arms as he tried to stay balanced, his deer legs wobbling. It was just so unnatural!

"Mabel, what's going on!" He shouted as he fell to the floor.

"I don't know, but when I woke up we were creatures like the ones in that journal!" She grinned, flipping up her pink tail up as she leaned over the edge of the tub she was in.

Dipper took ahold of the tub rim to keep his balance while his deer legs scraped at the tiles on the floor, trying to get up. "Where is everyone else? Are they monsters too?"

"Yeah. Grunkle Stan is a gargoyle and the other Stan is a...sphinx? Soos is a slime, it's pretty fun to poke him. The Stans are in town trying to calm everyone down, apparently everyone who is in Gravity falls turned into a monster. It's like....Monster falls!" Mabel's eyes sparkled, taking liking to the name.

Everyone in town was a monster? What did those two demons do? And more specifically, what were they up to?

Dipper huffed, slowly letting go of the rim. If he wanted to find out anything, he'd at least have to get used to his own body! His legs were shaking, but staying in place. At least he could stand now.

"Do you know where the two demons went?" He slowly and carefully took a step back, stumbling a little, but kept his arms out for balance.

"Nope, when we woke up, they were gone, not a single thing trashed or stolen too."

"Weird..." His foot slipped and he fell to the hard floor again. "Why did I have to get this body?!" He growled in frustration, gripping at his hair.

"Hey, at least you can move around whenever you want. I'm stuck here on my tail fin that's meant for the sea, not a bathtub." Mabel shot back. She did have a point though.

"You're right..." He let go of his hair and got back up slowly. Taking his time, he made his way around the bathroom to get used to his legs, Mable flipping her tail as she watched.

"It's like taking your first steps. Wish I had a camera to capture the moment." She sighed.

"You don't know how weird this feels. I'm also....naked?" He stomped his hind legs and flicked his tail.

"You ever seen a deer wear clothes? At least you're part human so you can wear a shirt."

"I guess you're right, _again_." He pulled at his shirt and brushed off a little dust from his shoulder.

"Come here, I want to feel your ears!" She reached out, hands grabby.

"My...ears?" He reached up, feeling long soft furry ears. He was really a cervitaur, wasn't he?

He made his way over to her and let her pet his ears so she'd stop whining. He thought about what they were going to do about their situation. They certainly couldn't stay monsters. Not with the outside world and their parents- oh their parents! What would they say?

"Mabel, we need to find those demons. Or at least find a way to reverse this...curse!" Dipper pulled away, the ear she'd been stroking twitched.

"But Grunkle Stan said not to leave-"

"Who cares what Grunkle Stan said! He's a liar and a crook. Last time you listened to him, Bill got out and _this_ happened." He motioned to the both of them. "Are you just going to take his side _again_?"

Mabel bit her lip and played with a stand of her hair. It appeared she was in deep thought the way she stared off into nothing.

She flicked her eyes back to him. "Fine. Let's go. I still really think we should stay, but we have to stick together, right?"

Dipper smiled and nodded. "What's even better, you get to ride on my back." He turned to the side.

Her eyes sparkled as she grasped the rim of the tub again. Dipper shivered when cold water soaked into his fur as Mabel got herself onto him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her soggy sweater soaking his shirt.

She giggled when she noticed his discomfort. "Sorry about the water Dipdop. It'd be bad news if I dried out though so we better grab a few bottles of water if we'll be out for a while.

Dipper rolled his eyes with a sigh, leaving the bathroom. His hooves clicked on the hardwood floor as he made his way down the hall and to the stairs. Stairs. Dipper grimaced, grabbing onto the railing.

"Take your time Dippy. Last thing we need to do is break our necks." She held onto him tighter. Step by step, he slowly went down the stairs in a very awkwardly fashion, Mabel basically choking him when a hoof slipped once or twice. But the two made it safe and sound, thankfully.

He started to head to the kitchen when the door opened, in stepping Stan and his brother.

"Oh, you're awake now. Mabel what are you doing out of water?" Stan approached the two.

Dipper backed up a few steps. "We're going to go find Bill."

Stanford's feathers ruffled at mentioning of the demon's name. "No you are not. You two are going to stay here where it's safe."

Dipper frowned. As much as he wanted to go, he trusted the author more. He had more experience with everything after all.

"How is everyone in town." Mabel piped up, still holding tightly onto Dipper.

"They're all confused and shaken up, but we've managed to calm them down. Ignorance is a blessing.I'm just glad those agents are gone." Stan sighed.

”What happened to them?" Dipper asked. He'd almost forgotten about the agents through all the commotion.

"They're just gone. It's like they've just disappeared." Stan scratched his chin, small pieces of rocks falling after each scratch. He went to his chair, letting his stoney wings stretch out before he plopped into his chair with a groan, sounds of cracking following.

"I'm going to go out and put a barrier around this house. It'll be sure to keep things out for a while. At least long enough for me to figure out how to reverse this curse." With that, Stanford left the door, not even giving a second glance to any of them.

Dipper found himself frowning again. He wanted to ask so many questions, but it seemed like they were going to have to wait for now.

"You both aren't mad at me, are you?" Stan looked up at them.

"No-"

"Of course I'm mad!" Dipper interrupted Mabel. "You lied, you stole, and you let out that one eyed freak!"

"I'm sorry alright! I just wanted to get my brother back. He got...sucked into it decades ago and I've been spending all this time trying to get him back. I know I had to lie and maybe even steal a little, but I _needed_ him back."

Dipper's eyes widened. It made sense and he felt a little bad. He was yelling at Mabel to shut down the only thing that'd bring Stan's lost brother back. He knew that if he lost Mabel the same way, he'd do the same thing. "Stan I'm so sorry, if I'd only known, I would've understood." He rubbed the back of his head.

"It's alright, you had every right to be mad. But it's over now and we have this... _problem_ on our hands. I'll do whatever I can to reverse this, I promise."

"We know Grunkle Stan." Mabel grinned. "Dipper and I will help in the best way we can. Also...I'm drying out."

Stan got up. "You just reminded me, we got you a tub so you don't have to be stuck in the bathtub upstairs." He left the house and returned not a moment later with a large tin tub. After setting it down near his chair he picked her up and off of Dipper and sat her in the tub.

"You bought this for me?" Mabel watched him head for the kitchen.

"Actually, I 'borrowed' it, but they wont notice it's gone." He opened up the sink cabinet and pulled out a bucket. "I think."

After a few trips back and forth, the tub was filled and Dipper sat himself next to her. Stan sat down on his chair and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels to find something good. Stanford came a few moments later and Dipper's face lit up. Though all he did was stare at the family, give his brother the hairy eye, and leave the room, mumbling about being in his lab.

" _Geez_ , Great uncle Stanley woke up on the wrong side of the pile today." Mabel spoke after he'd left.

"His name is actually Stanford and he's just mad about what I did." Stan corrected, unable to find any of his favorite shows on.

"Wait, if his name is actually Stanford...then who are you?" Mabel furrowed her eyebrows.

"Stanley. I just took his name to make living here easier."

"What _did_ happen between you two by the way?" Dipper asked.

"Kid, you're asking for a life story." He replied, lifting up his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

"Well, we've got a while."

After a sigh, the TV was turned off. "Alright, I'll tell ya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like 2 in the morning and I'm so out of it. I don't even know what I'm typing cause my eyes refuse to stay open too long. Before I pass out on this floor like a fool, thank you for reading! This chapter may be a little boring but hey, you gotta get a little plot rolling through first to get to the good stuff. Okay I'll be going to bed now before I ramble on about nonsense. (uwu )


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter was late.....

The next day the Stan twins went out to town to check on the folks and prepare a coverup for the tourists that visited. Monster month they called it. A whole month dedicated to dressing up as a monster to appreciate the creature. It was a sketchy idea, but it worked, fooling everyone. They thought they were all safe until the night came.

When the two were coming home, a gunshot rang throughout the forest and into town, followed by a swarm of startled birds flying away frightened. Stan wasted no time running in and entering the forest, Stanford trying to stop him, but failing miserably.

They reached to the area of the gun shot to see a cold blooded murder. A body of one of the town folk lay on the ground decapitated, blood still pooling freshly out of the neck. There was a bullet wound on the right leg and it seemed like there was a trail of red leading to and away from the body. One trail obviously from the bullet wound and the other...the head.

Who ever killed this person was obviously sick and twisted. They shot this person and watched them run wounded, following until they collapsed here only to decapitate them after. A normal hunter would shoot to kill, but this one wanted to watch them suffer.

Stanford wanted out of the forest immediately and Stan had no problem obliging to that request. When they reached home, they saw Dipper outside reading in the grass and quickly brought him inside. The two kids were fearful upon seeing the fear in the twins' eyes but all they said was to never leave the house or the barrier without one of them accompanying them. And then they were shooed to bed.

So Dipper and Mabel were stuck in the house almost all day for the next few days since the two Stans went in town every day. Mabel was growing restless, but not as much as Dipper. He needed to explore, to go out and solve a mystery, not stay home and watch TV.

"Mabel, I don't know how much more of this I can take. None of my questions are being answered and I need to go outside or I'll go insane." Dipper groaned, laying on his back and kicking his feet in the air.

She looked up, putting down her knitting needles and laying back. "I know how you feel. I really wanted to go to the lake this week and maybe find Mermando, but apparently something big happened."

Dipper rolled over over next to her tub where she flicked water onto his face. "Hey!" He wiped off the water.

"What if we went anyway?"

"You mean like, sneak out?"

"Yes, and we'll be back before sun down. They're always gone all day anyway!"

Dipper bit his lip and thought about it. He really wanted to leave and Mabel had no objections. It would just be a quick walk and maybe a small swim right? They'd be back before the two would even notice.

"Alright, let's go." He got to his feet and she squealed.

"Yes! I'll finally be able to work these fins!" She did a fist pump. Being a magical creature she loved had really made her giddy recently.

After helping her onto his back and getting a bag full of water and a notebook, the two headed out. It wasn't long before Dipper reached the barrier of the house. What if it sent some kind of telepathic message to the creator that they'd passed through?

"What are you waiting for Dipdop?" Mabel asked over his shoulder.

"I don't know, just second thoughts." He scuffed his hoof on the ground.

"Nope, too late for that. You have to go on." Mabel patted his shoulder.

With a gulp, he reluctantly stepped through the barrier. Nothing bad happened and they were perfectly fine.

Cheering, he started to run, feeling the wind against his face as he ran down the path, Mabel giggling behind him. For her, it was like riding a horse, but more graceful.

Nearing town, Dipper slowed down and cut into the forest. It would be a shortcut and it avoided civilization. He ran through, Mabel occasionally taking a bottle of water and pouring it onto her tail. The two made it the lake safe and sound and Mabel almost fell off of Dipper, excited to get into the water.

"You think you'll be okay in there? There weren't many entries in the journal about creatures in the water, but you never know." Dipper's hooves clicked on the wooden dock as he reached the end.

"I'll be fine. If push comes to shove I'll swim away and get onto land." She jumped off his back and dived into the water. She resurfaced a moment later, flipping her hair back majestically.

"I'll leave the bag near shore. I'm going to go take a walk, okay?"

"Alright, have fun!"

"I'll be back soon!" He watched her dive back into the water. Taking his book out and dropping the bag onto a rock, he returned to the forest. He opened up the notebook, which served as a makeshift journal, and got ready to take note of anything weird. He thought if the people of Gravity Falls were transformed, then maybe something happened for the creatures living there as well?

He got deeper into the forest, were more debris lay, but paid it no mind, treading through the leaves, needles, twigs and pinecones. It took him awhile, but he realized this part of the forest was quiet. Silent, as a matter of fact.

Tapping his fingers on the notebook, he decided to just turn back, the dead silence starting to freak him out. His last step forward however, was his last.

A loud snapping sound reached his ears and the next thing he knew, he was on the ground, his back leg caught in a bear trap. The teeth of the trap cut deep into his leg, drawing blood from the wound. He let out a cry of pain, tears pricking his eyes. He thought hunting in these woods were off limits.

Clawing into the ground, trying to ignore the pain, he muffled his cries. If a trap was here, a hunter was near by and that was the last thing he needed. When he was able to bring his cries to heavy breathing, he pushed himself back off the ground and inspected his wound. The trap was thick, as were the chains. He knew he wasn't strong enough to open it, at least not without help. He tried to stand, but found his legs were too shaky to even stand.

Dipper's heart was threatening to pound out of his chest. He was scared. He was helpless. Mabel was all alone and nobody knew where they were- and nobody would be finding _him_ for a while. Not unless the hunter came along.

A twig snapped and his ear flicked in the direction of the sound. Dipper turned his head, seeing no one, not yet at least. The snapping became more frequent, something was making its way towards him and he wasn't sure whether he wanted it to be a hunter or a creature of some kind. Which would've been worse?

A tan, blonde man stepped into view. He was lanky but strongly built. He had a single golden eye while the other was covered by a black triangle eyepatch. The left side of his hair was cut off and the other side was thick and long. He wore a yellow dress shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a black button up vest, and a black bowtie. His undershirt was tucked into a pair of dark blue denim jeans that complimented the curves of his legs and were held up by a black belt with a gold buckle. With a grin full of sharp teeth, he stepped forward in brown leather boots that reached up to his knees. Strangely, it seemed like where he stepped, the area around his footing would turn grey.

He would've been more appealing if he weren't so damn creepy, wasn't holding a rifle by its strap, and didn't have a few feet of thin rope. Since he was human, Dipper wondered why the man wasn't blown away as the sight of him, that is, until he heard the man's laugh.

"Bill?" Dipper murmured out, a little too shocked to form any other words.

"You sure do hit the nail on the head, kid!" He crouched in front of him, placing his rifle in his lap. "I expected to catch something, but I didn't expect a Pine tree. What a golden catch." He reached out to touch him with a gloved hand, but got it slapped away.

"Don't touch me." The boy sneered.

Bill flicked him on the nose right after and stole his hat at the same time. "Are you forgetting who has a gun here? Who is under whose thumb?"

Dipper gave him a glare, but it only made that shit eating grin wider.

"Oh I'm going to have so much fun with you, pet."

" _Pet_?!"

"Oh yes, I caught you, so you belong to me now."

"I hardly think-" a finger was placed onto his mouth followed by a 'hush' from the other. Dipper growled and bit at the finger. With a laugh Bill whipped his hand away. "Laugh all you want! When my family sees I'm gone they'll-"

"They'll _what_? Cast a pitiful spell? Fly around? I think you take my powers for granted Pine tree. Plus, _I bet they don't even know where you are._ Oh all the things I could do to you right now," his eyes ran down the other's body. Dipper shivered at the glance and the golden eye flicked back up to the slightly blushing face. "The possibilities are endless."

"Don't you-"

" _Dare_? I'll do what I want kid." With that, he stood up, rifle in hand. He stepped to the trap and kneeled down, setting his stuff next to him. He looked back at Dipper, who was staring at him worriedly.

"I'm going to release you. If you run, I'll shoot you down, got it?" Bill waited until he got a nod from the other. Grabbing both sides of the trap, he pulled it open with a grunt. "Alright, pull your leg out."

Dipper lifted his leg out with a wince, flinching when the trap snapped close after the demon let it go. He was free, but his leg was in great pain and he was stuck with a frightening creature, unsure of what he wanted.

Bill took the rope he had placed next to him and pulled a knife from his inner vest pocket. He cut a good length of it and reached for Dipper's hand, who pulled away and tried to get up. With a growl, the man took a hold of the injured leg and dug a finger into the bloody gash, sending the other down to the ground with a pained cry.

"I told you not to run Pine tree." Bill roughly grabbed his wrist and then the other, tying them behind his back. The kid was crying now and he tried his best to ignore it as he tied the front legs and then carefully the back legs. Placing his knife back into his vest he put on the rifle, letting it rest on his back and then attached the hat to his belt. He then took hold of the other's face, wiping away his tears with bloodless fingers in a silent, comforting notion.

Dipper tried to stop his crying, but was only able to dim it down to sniffles. He never saw himself getting caught off guard and being handled like this today. And by the looks of it, he was getting kidnapped as well. Why? He didn't know, but he wasn't so sure he wanted to find out. He stared into the demon's golden eye to see if there was any way he could tell what the other was planning, but found nothing.

Bill stared into those fearful, beautiful eyes before closing his eye and slowly moving in, placing a small peck on his lips.

The other's eyes widened and he literally squealed as he whipped away from the demon. Bill was confused, wondering where the other went and opened his eye. He rolled his eye at how surprised and scared the other was before wrapping an arm around his dear half and picking him up silently.

Dipper was breaking down mentally. He wasn't able to hold onto a single thought for even a second. He thought the demon wanted to torture him but then he kissed him. He kissed him. He was subconsciously thankful he didn't have to say anything as the demon walked.

The boy soon looked up from the ground, eyes widening at what was in front of him.

Another tall man was standing a couple of feet away, holding Mabel in his arm and a large fishing net in his other hand. He had light lavender hair that was combed back and his eye was a rich purple with a sideways slitted pupil while the left one was covered by a square black eye patch. He wore a light purple undershirt, an unbuttoned black sleeveless blazer, a black square tie and black gloves. He also wore black skinny jeans and black boots that reached up to his calfs.

"Really, Tad?" Bill raised an eyebrow and chuckled at the sight of Mabel, her hands tied by a fishing line.

"What, I can't kidnap someone too?" He frowned.

"Well I mean-"

"Mabel, ar-" Dipper was cut off when a hand went over his mouth and he struggled against it.

"At least I'm kidnapping because I'm merely bored, not because I have some weird, crazy obsession over the kid!" Tad got defensive.

"Tad, _shut your damn mouth_." Bill hissed before smiling. "You're scaring the kid."

"You're doing that yourself."

"Do you think so?" Bill gave him a challenging look.

"Let's head back now? I don't want my pet to dry out." Tad turned away as Mabel gave Dipper an ' _I'm sorry'_  look.

"Yeah, of course. The sooner the better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, this looks really bad for the twins. And dat visual stimulation. (I'd like to thank ricebowl0821 for letting me use their hunterbill looks for this fic. I thought he looked perfect and I couldn't see him looking any other way. Go give them some love on tumblr if you can, their artwork is a real gem!)


	4. Chapter 4

Dipper wasn't sure how long they'd been walking or where they were exactly. He started keeping an eye out for landmarks and Bill soon noticed what he was doing and covered his eyes.

Now Dipper was completely lost, and escaping later probably wouldn't matter because he'd just get lost in this never ending forest and either die alone or die by something else. So, he hoped for the best yet feared for the worst.

The sound of trickling water reached his ears, which twitched in response. They must have been following a river or a stream because they'd been stopping for Mabel. It gave him a little hope because if he perhaps followed the river-

"This is why you shouldn't have gotten _her_. We've been stopping all the time just so she can stay fresh." Bill's voice growled out with an obvious sneer.

"Oh shut up. You've been having your fun, stop trying to ruin mine." Tad's voice snapped back.

Dipper felt heat, possibly from fire and Mabel whimpered. He wished he could see what was going on but was only left to his hearing.

"Nnnnnng _Fine_. I ought to fry your ass but I don't want to waste the power." A huff came from the man and the heat died down.

"Just go on without me if you're so eager to get home."

Dipper panicked. He didn't want to be alone with Bill! "W-wait- please don't let him take me!" He started struggling with his numb limbs, ropes digging into his flesh. The hold on him grew tighter and a dark, bone chilling chuckle reached his ears, making them pull back.

"Alright Tad. Try to take all the time you can," the demon started walking once again, but with intention, " _and that wasn't a suggestion._ "

"Dipper!" Mabel called out, but her voice was far away. Dipper thought he could just die right there in the demon's arms just out of fear for what was to come. The demon started to whistle a merry tune as the boy shook in his arms.

It wasn't long before the sound of boots skipping up wooden stairs and the click clack of some kind of jig on a porch sounded out. Bill must have been freaking happy about this glorious, horrible situation, huh? What an ass.

The door opened and before Dipper knew it, he was dropped on the floor, sight coming back to him. He was in a cozy, fairly large house, possibly a log cabin. Animal skins were placed on the floor and walls, and it was obvious that they weren't from your average animal.

Since he was in what seemed to be the living room, he was able to see a grand fireplace flickering with blue fire and the mantels that hung with pride above it and along the wall. Mantled were the heads of monsters and some of them looked frighteningly familiar. He looked down at the rug he was plopped on, it was overly large and had an abundance of limbs and hea- his heart dropped. He desperately tried to wriggle off the skin of his old foe and recent friend, the sound of the door shutting close behind him making him freeze as he did so.

"Well Pine tree, welcome to my abode. I hope you enjoy your stay because there is no exit for _you_." His voice was cheerful but had a horrible intention mixed into it. Dipper glanced over his shoulder and up at Bill, who seemed to have gotten taller. Since the curtains of the room were drawn, his figure was shadowed and the light of the fire gave him an eerie, vicious look, his eye full of malice.

He pulled the rifle over his head and leaned it on the wall, picking up an ax that he set the gun by. Dipper struggled against the binds once more, feeling the rope slice into his raw skin as he fought for his life.

Bill merely swayed his hips and tilted his head at the sight. "Oh kid, your fear is _absolutely_ delicious!" His voice was giddy and a grin stretched across his face. "But don't worry, your fate isn't going to be that." He motioned the ax to the mantels. "No, instead it will be worse. Or better- depending on how you behave."

The demon approached him and Dipper was starting to hyperventilate. Then what exactly was going to happen to him? His words were confusing and made no sense. Better or worse? What fate could possibly be differentiated like that?

The man crouched in front of him and hummed as the boy scooted away. Taking ahold of his front legs, he pulled him back over swiftly. "I'm going to untie you, but you aren't going to run, are you?" He began to twirl his ax. When the boy didn't respond, he slammed the ax down uncomfortably close to the young cervitaur's hind legs. " _Are you_?"

Dipper flinched at the motion and folded his ears back at the cold demonic voice. He quickly nodded with a whimper.

"I can't hear you."

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I won't run away." Dipper watched as the demon's features softened and gloved hands reached out towards him. One took ahold of his face and caressed his cheek with its thumb while the other stroked his hair and rubbed one of his ears, then finally slid down to the other side of his face.

" _Good boy_. You're a good little sapling, aren't you?" He cooed, his demeanor totally different now. Dipper fought against his pride to keep himself from fighting back. He needed to be smart about this and right now, Bill was the boss whether he wanted him to be or not. Obeying him was much better than becoming another head on the wall. _'It would only be for now_ ' he told himself.

"You keep obeying me and you'll do _just_ fine here!~" Bill moved in, giving him an eskimo kiss as the other forced himself not to sneer at the notion.

The hands removed themselves from his face and moved down to the ropes, untying his legs first. Dipper winced slightly when he moved his injured leg. The bleeding had stopped magically, and he knew the reason why he wasn't dying of blood loss was because of the demon.

Last, his hands were free and he was eager to rub his sore and raw wrists. Rope burns were very much visible and there were a few cuts that weren't bleeding but stung.

The demon produced a gold collar from out of no where and brought it towards the boy's neck. Dipper freaked and tried to get away, forgetting he was supposed to obey and stay put.

" _Pine tree_." Bill snapped and Dipper instantly froze. After he got a long, uncomfortable, dissatisfied stare from the demon, the collar was brought back to his neck and was buckled in place. "There you go."

Strong arms scooped him up and carried him over to a large throne-like chair seated by the fireplace. The demon plopped himself onto the seat and cuddled the boy in his lap.

"I gotta say, this is one of the best things that has happened this week." He grinned. "I hope the next day will be just as good as today. Same for the day after that. And the day after that....I think you get the point."

Dipper took a deep breath. "Bill, I'm not going to be your pet forever."

"Says who? You're _mine_ now Pine tree, I caught you fair and... triangle." He tacked on at the end.

"I'm a _human being_."

"Humans are animals." He grinned at the face he got. "Besides, you're not much of a human anymore..."

"Because of you!"

"Don't yell at me." The demon snapped, his hold tightening for a second before he relaxed. "I'll only keep you a monster until my plans here are done. But if you disrespect me or disobey me too much, you'll stay like this forever. Got it?"

"Yes, I got it" he repeated, limbs curling up tighter.

"Good, you're already learning too." He purred, leaning in.

Dipper shivered as soft lips were pressed against his forehead, then his cheeks, and then his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut and kept his mouth closed even when he felt the other nibble on his bottom lip.

Like a miracle, the front door opened and in came Tad, humming. Bill growled and pulled away, "I thought I told you to take your damn time."

"I _did_. I walked as slow as possible and made extra stops." Tad put a hand on his hip, holding Mabel with this other arm.

Dipper began to flail, trying to get out of the demon's lap, "Mabel, are you okay?!" A hand grasped his injured leg and squeezed, making the boy yelp in pain and stop struggling, tears pricking his eyes.

"Dipper?" She looked up, seeing him curled up on the golden man's lap. "Yes I'm fine. " she tried to give a smile and lighten things up, but wasn't able to bring herself to do so.

"Tad, get her out of here and take her outside. She's disrupting the peace." Bill ordered.

"That's not fair. How come _she_ has to go outside and not _him_?"

"Because I said so."

"Then no, I'm not. And you can't do anything about it because you need me." Tad stood his ground. Flames began to flicker off Bill's body and Dipper tried to get away from the flames but his iron grip didn't budge.

"You are right, but once-" he cut himself off. He couldn't exactly tell his plans when the twins were right there.

"Just let her stay. It's bad to split twins anyway."

"Whatever. Fine- but if she gets water anywhere, I'll be making mermaid for dinner." Bill gave in, the flames disappearing.

Tad grinned at his success and ambled to a corner of the living room. With the snap of his fingers, a large tank came into existence. He lifted her up and dumped her in the clear water, catching a drop of water that threatened to hit the floor in the process. Bill _was_ serious after all.

Mabel sunk into the cool water, smiling at the freshness. It was much better than her tub and that lake water.

"Don't worry about Bill. He may be an ass but he's pretty generous." He murmured to her when she came back up from under the water.

"Watch it." Bill warned.

Dipper was relieved that his sister was safe and relaxed in Bill's arms. At least she was stuck with a demon that wanted to at least somewhat protect her. He, on the other hand, was stuck with this monster. It was at that moment Dipper grimaced and started to wish he was stuck with Tad instead, but it was better that his sister wasn't involved with this psycho. As much as he loathed the thought, he knew would have traded places with her in a heartbeat if Bill had decided to take her instead.

Lips grazed his ear, making it twitch in the process and Bill's voice whispered, "I can hear your thoughts, you know. You better watch yourself too." Sharp teeth then bit the boy's ear. But the boy didn't care, he was more focused on shutting down all thoughts on escaping before the demon would hear.

His nibbling started making its way downward from the tips of his sensitive ears to his jaw all the way down to his neck. Blush flooded the boy's cheeks and his hind leg kicked when Bill bit an odd area.

" _Ehem_." Tad cleared his throat. Dipper flushed even more when his eyes flicked over to the pair, now noticing that both of them were staring.

"What?" Bill snarled, angry to be interrupted once again.

"It's almost night. We have to find the other traps to see what else we caught and see if any idiot wandered into the forest." Tad reminded him. "Not to mention the gifts we need to leave the grandpas now that we have their weakness."

"Right." Bill sighed, getting up with the boy in his arms. He went to the other side of the room and dropped the boy in the corner. Dipper yelped when he hit the hard floor and the demon crouched in front of him. He brought a fist to the collar and a silver sparkling chain began to come into existence as he pulled his hand away. It reminded him of that magic trick magicians do where they pull a continuous line of cloth from their fist when nothing was there when they closed their hand in the first place.

Bill brought the chain to a hoop that was nailed in the wall. When he pulled his hand away the chain magically connected itself. He stood up, brushing his hands together and stepping away from the boy.

"What are ya gonna give the old men?" Bill asked, pulling his ax from the floor and fitting it in his belt.

Tad reached forward and pulled Mabel's headband off. She made a face none the less, but didn't say anything. "This." He held it out.

"I think her fins would have been a better choice." Bill mused, picking up his rifle.

"The day I cut off her fins will be the day you cut off his ears and tail."

Dipper's eyes widened when Bill gave him a thoughtful look, as if he were actually considering on doing that.

"Nah, I'll pass." The demon grinned and Dipper was able to breathe once again. "Let's go."

Tad patted Mabel on her head and moved away from the tank and towards the door. He headed out the door first and the other followed, but before Bill left, he leaned back and blew a kiss in Dipper's direction. "Be good.~" The door was shut and Dipper couldn't have been more happy to release his feelings of disgust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, real talk right now. If you can't read mature or possible explicit things, you should probably leave. Before, I was sure this was going to be a teen story, but when my friend reminded me of a certain scene I have to do, I realized how bad this story is gonna get overall. So please, I don't want to trigger anyone or teach you things you don't know yet. Ha-ha okay. Who am I kidding, if you're reading fanfiction you probably already know everything. I'll just add warnings at the beginning of the chapter.
> 
> (Also that chain is like that chain from the movie Stardust. It's a beautiful movie, if you haven't seen it, I'd suggest you to check it out!)
> 
> So yeah, Bill is a jerk and Tad looks like he might actually be on the twin's side! Will he help them escape in the end? And what will the original mystery twins do once they find that their great neice and nephew are in the clutches of the demon hunter duo? Stay tuned! :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update! I went on the cringe channel, saw a few things I wish I hadn't seen and left the internet for a while.... 
> 
> Anyway, here it is and hope you enjoy!

"Dipper, what was all... _that_?" Mabel finally spoke up as he proceeded to wipe his face down with his shirt and give disgusted groans.

"I don't know. Bill is just a really messed up guy." He rubbed his arms down. "How is you and..."

"Oh, its okay. He's pretty sweet and he treats me alright. I got a feeling it's not the same with you and Bill."

"Not in the slightest." Mabel's fins flattened at that. She felt bad and felt that most of this was her fault; she had encouraged him to go after all. She wished she could make it up to him, or help him out, but she was useless. She couldn't even walk or be out of water for too long.

"But it's okay. We're gonna get out of here before they come back and we'll be back home." Dipper said as he tugged on the chain. It was so thin and looked so fragile like a necklace, but he found that it was as tough as titanium.

"Maybe we should just stay." Mabel mumbled as he turned his collar around, but found no buckle. It was there a moment ago!

"Mabel are you crazy? They are going to kill us here. I'd rather die out there than here."

"I don't think they have intentions of loping us off. I say we stay put and just play the role of their pet."

"Are you listening to yourself?! Why are you so accepting of this?? We are being held against our will and I'm being harassed and- _and you want to stay_?!"

"I'm scared too, okay Dipper??" She finally snapped back, her eyes getting glossy. "I want to go home and I'm worried about what's going to happen to us, but trying to escape right now is pointless! You're too blind to see how helpless we are right now. You have an injured leg and are practically nailed to the wall. I'm immobile and I can't be out of water for so long!"

Dipper blinked and looked down, knowing she was right. He felt bad and knew he shouldn't have yelled at her like that- but he was angry, confused, and helpless. He definitely didn't want to take it out on her because she was in the same exact situation as him.

"Mabel I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I just- I'm a real doofus when I can't grasp my situation." He started tugging at the chain again. "I just really, really don't want to be here, near Bill. Before he was weird and creepy, now he's weird, creepy, and... _experimental_." He struggled to say at the end, hoping she'd catch his drift.

She gave him a sympathetic look and ran her fingers through her hair. "...You should try to make your limits with him known."

"I don't think he cares." He gave up tugging and just curled up in the corner.

She opened her mouth to say something else, but shut it once again. He definitely had it worse and she wished she could take his place or at least help him.

"Well, rest your leg and get some sleep. The faster you heal, the better off we'll be. And we may just get out of here- like you said."

"Alright Mab." He laid on his side, curled up. "Good night."

She pushed herself back from the rim of the tub to sink into the water after saying a good night. Dipper's eyelids drooped and he slowly let himself drift off to sleep. He knew he'd need the energy because who knows what the demon had in store for him when they returned.

 

The warm sun, the sound of splashing and a couple of curses woke Dipper up. He shifted with a whimper and felt a weight on the deer part of his body. Opening a single eye, he peered over his shoulder to see Bill laying ontop of him, using him as a pillow as he picked his sharp nails clean with a large hunting knife.

"If you're going to splash around like that, take it outside." Bill retorted, inspected his nails and shining them on his shirt.

"But there is no pool out there." Dipper's eye went over to Tad, who was sitting on the rim of Mabel's tub, his pants rolled up and feet in the water. He seemed to be occupying himself with braiding her hair.

"Then build one."

"Oh won't you Tad? Being cooped up in a house was the reason why I wanted to leave in the first place." Mabel tilted her head back to look up at him with those puppy eyes she usually used on Dipper.

"Oh fine." He pulled his feet out of the water and hopped onto a towel that laid on the floor.

Dipper pursed his lips at the fact Mabel seemed to have already built a relationship with him- but that wasn't hard to believe since she was too bubbly and friendly for her own good.

Tad fit on his boots and patted her on the head. "I'll be back in a moment." He smiled before leaving the room.

"Good morning, Pine tree." Bill mused, not even laying eyes on him once.

Dipper's heart skipped a beat. So it began. He was prepared for anything.

He watched fearfully as the other flipped the knife, catching the handle when it started falling back down.

" _I said_ , good morning." Bill said more firmly, turning his head to him.

"Good morning, Bill." He gulped, looking down.

The dull end of the blade was brought under his chin and he had no choice but to look back up. The demon smiled, showing off his carnivore like teeth before moving in and pecking him on the lips.

"Good boy." The blade was replaced with a hand and the knife, thankfully, went back into his vest. He leaned back in to get another kiss but Mabel piped up.

"Hey Dipper! How did you sleep??" She chirped, making sure her presence was known. Bill clicked his tongue and pulled back, folding his arms at the ruined moment.

Dipper mentally thanked Mabel, who winked in his direction. "I slept just fine."

"Of course you did, you snuggled up against me the rest of the night." Bill commented quietly.

"Wh-what?" Dipper leaned away from him, beginning to blush, rubbing his skin down at the fact he may have been _touching_ that freak in his _sleep_.

Bill let out and obnoxious laugh. "Your reactions are priceless kid." He flicked him on the nose, and in return, Dipper grimaced, looking away in a huff.

"Don't worry Dipdop I had your back the whole time." She grinned flipping her tail.

"While in the tub?"

"She wouldn't stop singing synthesised music from fake boy bands." Bill gripped his hair and stared off into the distance, the memories of that night seemed to haunt him. "I would've drowned you, but you breathe under water."

Dipper smiled lightly at his sister, mostly for Bill's distress, but also for the fact she stood up for him without a care.

Dipper's smile faded when Tad came back into the house.

"I've finished! You ready?" He made his way to mabel and leaned on the glass.

"Yes!- oh..." Her eyes drifted to Dipper. If she left, Dipper would be alone with Bill again- and the scene Tad walked in on before bothered her. There would _definitely_ be a continuation of it once she and Tad would leave. "Can Dipper come to?"

Tad didn't even need to look to know that Bill had a scowl on his face. "I'm afraid not. Bill will let him out if he wants though." He reached in and picked her out of the water, wrapping her in a towel quickly. Tad made sure to walk as slow as possible. He didn't feel any sympathy towards the boy, but felt as though he should be a little kind in the smallest ways, for Mabel's sake.

Dipper relished in that small extra time Tad gave him and used it to prepare, Bill merely grew annoyed towards Tad's stalling. Finally he snapped.

"Hurry up will you? Before I evaporate all water in the area!" Bill growled and Tad was out the door the next second.

"Finally!" Bill rolled his eye and turned to his side to face Dipper, draping an arm over the deer body. " _We're alone at last_."

"It seems so." He meekly replied, twiddling his thumbs.

With a hum, the demon leaned forward to nuzzle his dark hair, biting his ear lightly as he did so, making it twitch. A hand came to Dipper's chest and slowly moved down. The cervitaur whimpered when the hand tried to go under his shirt and forced it away.

"S-stop it." He muttered out, uncomfortable with most of this. The hand instead roughly grabbed his chin, the face burried in his hair pulled away.

" _What_?" Bills expression was unreadable and utterly blank, and that had to be the scariest face Bill ever made.

"I don't- I don't want you touching me l-like that." His voice cracked from premature age and it was absolutely embarrassing. He wanted to turn his head look away but that hand was firm so he adverted his eyes instead.

"So you don't _want_ my attention? You don't _like_ my 'affection'?"

"I would never like or want anything you have to offer." He didn't realize how cold his words were until they left his mouth, the hand on his chin tightening it grip as they came out.

It didn't take a genius to know Bill was angry, but the man still managed a smile.

"And do you think it matters if you don't like or want it?"

"Not to someone as cold hearted as you."

Bill went silent a moment, possibly thinking of all the ways he could torture him for those words.

"Do you think I'm...cold hearted, to you?" Bill raised an eyebrow.

Dipper knew in all ways, that question was a trap. If he said yes, horrible things were to come his way, if he said no, Bill would obviously continue without care for his objections. So, he choose humble silence, not saying a word.

"No answer, eh?" He spoke softly. "Then you must not entirely know what my 'cold heart' does."

Roughly, the hand holding his chin made him look up, towards the heads of beasts mounted on the wall. " _That_ , was being 'cold hearted'." He let him go and stood up. " _This_ , is being 'cold hearted'." A boot was pressed against Dipper's injured leg and he cried out in pain as weight was added to it and the foot grinded down. After giving one last push, the man walked off, leaving the cervitaur with tears forming the corners of his eyes.

Dipper heart stopped when Bill picked up and ax and twirled it. " _This is also,_ being 'cold hearted'." Then ax was thrown at Dipper, hitting the wall above him, only a hair away from his head. He was frozen in place like a deer in headlights.

"Maybe I'll come back later and be a little more 'cold hearted'- and the next time, _I won't miss._ " He opened the front door and slammed it as he left.

Dipper shook and broke down, fisting his shirt as the tears slipped out his past eyes and down his cheeks. He didn't want to be here, to experience this. He didn't deserve this. Bill could be cruel, oh so cruel and the fact he was trying to be somewhat 'nice' with his ' _affection_ ', hurt him even more.

He moved away slowly from under the ax, biting his bottom lip. He knew Cipher didn't have to let him live, he knew he didn't have to give any knowledge to his existence, but he did.

The choice of having Bill behave bitterly or heartfully towards him would have been a brainless decision for anyone, but to Dipper it tore him apart. He didn't want to accept some one he loathed, someone who's threatened him, hurt him, cheated him, and manipulated him. If he accepted him, it would mean Bill had won. If he didn't, it would mean Bill still had won because he would just take deep pleasure in tearing him apart both mentally and physically.

He had thoughts of just letting him do what he wanted to keep himself safe. Was this what kidnap victims usually go through mentally? Though, Mabel was kidnapped with him and she seemed just fine- at least he thought she seemed so. She accepted this all so fast and was practically Tad's best friend. But then again, it would be easy to accept him because he was so much nicer, friendlier, less threatening, and treated Mabel well. He wished he ran into Tad instead so he could be treated well and oh my god was he starting to get jealous of Mabel?

Dipper shook his head pushing all his thoughts away. Thoughts were a dangerous thing, especially when the mind was allowed to wander anywhere. He didn't want to look at Mabel with jealousy, she was practically the only friend he had here and the only one who'd helped out. Making enemies of friends is bad.

'What was I even thinking about before?' He thought to himself, his mind scattered yet cluttered mess. His eyes glanced at the ax still buried in the wall. _'Oh yeah_.' With a sigh he slowly got up, his legs shaky and weak, the forth one hurt too much to even put pressure on.

Laughter came in from outside and Dipper's curiosity made him peek through the curtains- anything to distract him from his thoughts. Mabel was swimming in a clear pool and Tad was balancing himself on the rim, holding himself up with one hand. She seemed to be counting up, probably seeing how long he could keep himself like that. Jesus, didn't the demons have anything better to do with their time?

Bill was standing in front of the pool, arms folded. What he was saying was inaudible to Dipper, but it made Mabel giggle and Tad blow a raspberry at him. It was at that moment Bill shoved him into the pool and Dipper heard a yell from the man before he fell into the water. Bill doubled over with laughter, Mabel joining in.

Shying away from the curtains, Dipper felt a little lonely. Scratch that, he felt _very_ lonely-and abandoned. He _almost_ wished the demon didn't leave him like he did. Even though he was the one the drive him away to begin with.

Bored and feeling forgotten, he walked onward. The chain was short, but as he walked, it elongated itself- but not by that much. He was only able to reach the throne-like chair Bill seemed favoritize and was almost able to reach a bookshelf. Going back to the spot, he tugged at the chain. Then his eyes drifted back to the ax, where an idea struck him.

He took hold of the ax handle and pulled. His hooves scraped on the ground as he put basically all his weight against it. It wasn't doing much, but he didn't stop trying.

Putting his front hooves onto the wall, he pulled with all his might. There was a low creak and the ax popped out. He fell back from all the force he put against it and unfortunately fell on his injured leg. He let out a cry but one hand shot to his mouth to silence it. He definitely didn't need the attention now.

Waiting, to make sure no one was coming, he stood up, the ax a heavy burden. He grunted, lifting it above his head. His arms were shaking at how heavy it was, it was like hold two cinder blocks. Dipper questioned how the hell Bill was able to use this thing so easily but tossed that thought aside before slamming the ax down. It got caught on the chain and pulled it down along with Dipper, the ax burying deep in the floor. The chain didn't break and now he was stuck awkwardly low to the ground, unable to stand at his full height.

He whimpered and grabbed the ax again, trying to pull it out by no avail. It was absolutely pitiful and Bill would have laughed his ass off, or maybe set him on fire for trying to escape.

He pulled with all his might once again, basically begging and coaxing the inanimate object to come out of the floor for him. But it seemed to be loyal to Bill and stayed stuck, stubborn as it was last time. He let himself rest and knew he had to at least get to ax off the chain before anyone came in. He didn't care about escaping, he just didn't want anyone to walk in on him like this.

He ceased his thoughts before he'd jinx himself and started pulling again. He kick it, pulled, cursing at his pitiful strength, wedging it out little by little. Finally, it gave away and Dipper thrust himself back into a wall from the momentum, knocking the air out of him.

"Why does my life suck?" He croaked out to himself after catching his breath. Well, breaking the chain was out of mind, and the hoop on the wall as out of question. His hand reached to his neck, feeling the leather of the collar. Maybe it wasn't enchanted like the chain?

Holding the ax awkwardly, he started cutting the collar. The leather was breaking away and to his amazement, the collar slipped off. He tried to keep his excitement on the low and got up, shaking in anticipation. His was free! He actually did it!

He dropped the ax and looked out the window once again, the three were still occupied with themselves but Bill seemed a little bored. It probably wouldn't be long before he would make his way back to the house. Moving away from the window, he trotted out of the living room and past the staircase that led to the second floor, stopping to a halt when he reached a dining room. It connected to a kitchen which connected to a hallway and finally, a back door.

His freedom was right there, at his fingertips, but his legs wouldn't move.

"Why...?" He questioned, looking at his fee- hooves. They scuffed at the floor but none the less stayed put. Why was his own body betraying him? Then his own thoughts started betraying him.

 _'It wasn't so bad here'_ , they told him. Bill could be nice if he obeyed and did was he was told- and the kisses and touches weren't _that_ bad. Besides, staying on his good side would take him a long way and running away would definitely not put him on his good side. And if he left, what would happen to Mabel? What if he got lost in the forest or wasn't able to get back to the shack before Bill or someone else found him? Mabel's point of his injured leg being a burden also decided to join his other thoughts.

Soon enough, he found himself backing away from the hallway and kitchen, out of the dining room, past the staircase and into the living room. He was still alone, feeling betrayed by _himself_ , and wanted to go outside to join his sister, but if he walked out, they might get the wrong idea of what he was doing. Instead, he just hopped into the large chair and curled up, resting his head on the arm of the chair and flattering his ears.

He want to cry and hit himself for staying instead of running, but he didn't have the energy. He just wanted to sleep, take whatever punishment the other had for him later and get on with life. But why did a small part of him honestly _want_ to stay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHHH, I swear I'm not dead!!

Dipper groaned, waking up from a dream he hadn't realized he fell victim to. Before, he was pondering through all his thoughts and feeling, questioning why this was all happening to him, why his _own body_ wouldn't just leave and how he could've gone from running away to staying. He must have thought so much, it put him to sleep and now he was awake again, unsure of the time. It didn't take long to notice he was on someone's lap, being held tightly. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up. Bill was staring off into the fireplace, stroking Dipper's hair. He wasn't angry or disappointed looking, merely contempt.

The demon's eyes fell upon him and a smile grew on his face. "Well, you sure gave me a big surprise today."

The petting was soft and strangely comforting to Dipper. When the being placed a kiss on his lips, it wasn't as bad as Dipper thought it was before. It was soft and warm, not at all painful. He wasn't getting punished like he thought he was going to be and it was probably because he didn't actually run away. Bill was nice to him when he was good and only got angry when Dipper provoked him.

He began to think maybe it was his fault for being treated wrong. If he just did what he was told, he would be just fine and safe. Mabel didn't fight or offend Tad and she was having a blast with him so if he did what he was told, would he have the same outcome with Bill?

Reaching out, he brought small hand to the man's face, touching him willingly for the first time. Bill raised an eyebrow at the motion but didn't say anything, curious about what the other was going to do. He didn't expect Dipper to be so willing to actually initiate contact. Of course, he didn't expect a few things to happen today. For instance, coming back inside to see the boy was gone from the corner, and then how he flamed up only to see the kid in his chair, dozed off.

Dipper stared at Bill for the longest of times and the other began to grow bored at the silence, tapping his foot impatiently. Whatever the boy wanted to do earlier was certainly out of his mind now and he lowered his hand, slightly blushing at the awkwardness.

"You are adorable when you blush. It looks almost as delectable as your fear." Bill smiled lightly, bringing a hand to caress his cheek. "Although there is one thing I'm curious about; why didn't you leave?"

The touchings were light but his hands were firm. Dipper wouldn't have been able to wriggle his way out of his arms and run around the house to avoid the question.

When Dipper opened his mouth to talk, his voice came out hoarse and dry. He cleared his throat, now realizing how parched he was. "I- I couldn't leave." He spoke quietly, and the look on the other's face said he'd need to say more about this matter. "There were too many obstacles and it wasn't worth it. Heck, you'd probably know I've left not even a minute after stepping out the door." He gave his excuses, hoping the other wouldn't make him go in-depth about how he wasn't able to leave. How his own body and mind betrayed him at that moment.

Dipper’s answer seemed to suffice his curiosity and he ceased his petting. "Yes. I would have. You're a clever boy." His smile never faltered. "I can promise you, you are better off here than you were anywhere else at any moment. And you _will_ definitely be happier." He tacked on at the end, leaning in and kissing his forehead.

When he pulled back, he resumed his petting. "You may have broken your collar and attempted to leave, but I'll overlook it this time since you stayed. Do you need anything?"

"Water?" The words left his mouth before he had any thought to it. The demon's eyes seemed to light up at the innocent request and not a moment later, a glass filled with sparkling water appeared into his hand. Dipper reached out to grab it, but the hand that was petting his hair, tightened its grip- not in a harmful way, but enough to make a statement. Understanding what Bill wanted to do, he lowered his hands and waited for the glass to be brought to his mouth.

Bill tilted the glass slightly when the rim approached the boy's lips and watched as he guzzled down the water, drinking every last drop. He wrote a mental note that he'd need to remember to give food and water to the kid, lest he die of dehydration and hunger.

Setting the glass on the arm of the chair, he brought his hand back to the boy's face. "Anything else?"

Now Dipper seemed to be nervous about his next request and Bill had a mind to just read his thoughts, but he wanted the kid to say it for himself.

"Come on, I don't have all day. I'm a busy entity." He urged him to spit it out already. He actually had all eternity to wait, but the kid didn't.

"I-I have to use the bathroom." Dipper bit his bottom lip, a little embarrassed. He knew it would come to this since the demon had no intention of killing him yet and he certainly couldn't hold it the whole time here.

"Oh." He went through his vast mind about 'using the bathroom' and smiled more when he found the thought. " _Oh_. Okay." He stood up and made his way to the back door, carrying Dipper with him. Taking him out front to be embarrassed by having go when his sister and Tad were watching sounded hilarious, but he thought against it. He had made an agenda for Dipper, and making the kid despise him more than he already did now was not the best idea. He needed to get the boy to like him, to be attached- for his plans of course. It's not like he cared about walking into a room only to have Dipper look at him with love and admiration. It's definitely not like he _wanted_ to have Dipper willingly touch him and smile at him- or even kiss him. _Not at all._

After setting on him on the ground he leaned back on the outside wall, watching to see what the kid would do.

Dipper could have bolted for it. He knew that once he felt the grass brush his skin, but he knew he shouldn't- couldn't.

He got to his feet, still a little shaky, but not as much as he was before and turned his head to Bill, who was staring right at him. Even if he went into the bushes, he knew it'd be impossible to piss, not with that penetrating stare.

"Could you, turn your head?" Dipper stepped back a bit.

"And let you run off? Absolutely not." Bill folded his arms, his smile still present and his tone playful.

"If I wanted to run. I would have already. You _know_ that." Dipper growled and only watched as that smile turned into a shit eating grin. "Please Bill." He tried to copy Mabel's puppy eyes. When Bill's grin didn't falter, he thought about pissing on the hunter's leg to make him mad, like his normal rebellious self would, but cut off his plan halfway through when Bill turned his head, lifting his gaze off him and directing it towards somewhere else.

Satisfied with that much privacy, Dipper moved slightly a ways and then relieved himself near a bush. After he finished, he took a mind-clearing breath of fresh air. He needed to get rid of those pesky thoughts because lord knows how much they were wearing him down. He looked around at his dim scenery, it was silent and peaceful and most certainly unfamiliar. The sky above was darkening, showing off the first colors of a summer's night. Oh he wondered how everyone was getting along, if his great uncles were okay. If Soos and Wendy were fine at home. He never heard word of what happened to Wendy yet, and her family were living deeper in the woods than the other homes.

The sound of a throat clearing brought him back to reality.

"Are you done yet?" Bill groaned, obviously bored.

Without a reply, Dipper moved forward, back to his captor and stepped back into the house, the other following behind.

He was stuck back in the living room and in his corner, this time fitted with a new collar, which actually had a buckle that stayed in existence. Instead of having to lay on the cold wood floor like last time, Bill laid down plush blankets and warmed him with his own body heat, lying down next to him and cuddling Dipper's body in his arms.

Bill had a one-man conversation with him, as the boy was reluctant to talk back. Dipper didn't want to form a relationship with him, definitely not him. He wouldn't allow himself to. It would be the worst mistake of his life getting attached to Bill. He could stand being here and taking what Bill threw at him as it wasn't so bad, but he couldn't give in _fully_. He gave into the touches, but he didn't respond to them. He let Bill kiss him, but he didn't respond to that either. He felt a little bad to reject him even though Bill was trying so hard 'kind and merciful'. Even if Bill wasn't exactly a good guy, he was a good guy in his own way.

Dipper was thankful when Tad and Mabel returned and he placed her back in her tank. It only took a few words from Tad for Bill to reluctantly peel himself away from Dipper. Before he fully pulled away, he gave Dipper a (loving?) kiss and a pat on his head before leaving on another hunt.

Mabel gave him a sympathetic look, but Dipper felt as though he didn't need it now, now that he realized it was all okay. Bill didn't venture anywhere too far past his comfort zone and he wasn't hurt if he stayed still like a good little pet.

She was a little confused to why Dipper had nothing to complain or nag about so instead filled the silence about the games she played with Tad and what he told her about the world. Listening to what she had to say with a smile, he laid down, comparing to how nice Bill acted when he was good to how Tad acted with Mabel. Apparently, obeying to an extent was the right thing to do, as it was proven to change the way he was treated immensely. Not a single threat passed Bill's lips when Dipper held back from pushing away Bill's hands or pulling away from his kisses. Staying still was the best option.

Mabel began to talk about how maybe their great uncles were thinking of a way to save them right now and how they could be on their trail at that moment. He knew it was probably false hope to be thinking like that, but he didn't tell her that. She soon enough ran out of things to say for once in her life and was now in another period of silence, pulling out flowers that were woven into her hair possibly by Tad.

"Dipper?" Mabel cut in at some point during another period of silence.

"Mm?" He rolled onto his back, eyes averting towards the wound that was now caked with dried blood. His upper lip pulled up in a sneer and dared not to touch it.

"Are you...doing okay? You aren't being hurt at all, are you?" She seemed careful about her words, saying them slowly as if one could set off a bomb.

"Yeah Mab, I'm fine. It's okay. I'm more worried about you." He tried to change the subject back onto Mabel and Tad.

"I'm doing alright with him. We're like besties and he knows so much about me already. It's almost like he's watch me for years." She laughed awkwardly, "but anyways, he's sweet and protecting."

"Good, ‘cause I don't know what I'd do if _you_ were being hurt."

"Obviously you'd be an idiot and protect my honor, you dope." She smiled and leaned on the rim of the tank.

"Your dope in shining armor." He grinned, making her giggle.

"Yeah well, I hope everyone else is doing okay. It seems like we are more privileged than others, being held 'safely' by the predator. I hope we get out of here before they turn on us."

"They won't turn on us- I think. Just play the non-threatening role as their pet, remember what you said?"

"I do. " she pushed herself back from the rim.

"Alright then. Keep doing what you're doing and you'll do fine. I'll just need to...adjust."

She gave him a certain look that he wasn't able to read before sinking under the water. Seeing that as their conversation over, he rolled onto his side and curled up on the blankets. Adjusting huh? It didn't seem hard, well, not anymore at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, I'm sorry this took so long to update(and with this measly small chapter v-v)! I've just been unsure if I'm doing this whole thing right and I'm asking around but none of my buds are helping. I didn't want to continue this if I was writing the story wrong, then making myself look like a fool when ever I update. However, that's not the only reason this has taken me so long to update. August is a pretty busy month for me, I had parties to attend and events to go to. An addition to that, I have to prepare for my _own_ birthday this month. So, updates are gonna be slow, but I'll write and update all my stories when I can! I swear! ^^'
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Glad to see people still want to read this story!


End file.
